Another Hell
by AngelofTheDawn08
Summary: Men look at this, the famous Tony Stark, Iron Man," They all laughed. My mind still hazy from the blow to my head from earlier... "You will not escape us again Mr. Stark." He smiles, yellow rotten teeth, and a stench that could not be ignored, "You can count on that" STEVE/TONY SLASH More on the inside.! Happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warnings: Torture, Man on Man loving in the later chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers! sadly...

A/N: this is my first published story on fanfiction

It is going to be a Steve/Tony in later chapters: I'm not promising that I will be able to get a chapter up every week but I will try my hardest!

I know the first chapter is short but bear with me, the rest will be better! Reviews needed, even if it's only to tell me how much you hate it. Oh and guys I'm looking for a beta as I am really bad with grammar. Any takers? No, oh okay... OKAY here we GO! R&R

FIXING MISTAKES? And adding story? lol.

* * *

Men look at this, the famous Tony Stark, Iron Man," They all laughed. My mind WAS still hazy from the blow to my head from earlier. He keeps babbling about something, in a god forsaken language, I started to block him out after a while. '_How did they manage to grab me again? You'd think I would have learned from the first time._' I was ripped out of my thoughts by a sharp kick to the stomach. I looked up, eye to eye with a greasy over weight, older man. "You will not escape us again Mr. Stark." He smiles, his teeth were yellowed and rotten and with the stench the poured out of his mouth it was apparent that he had never seen a toothbrush before. "You can count on that."

Xx-Tony-xX

'_It's all dark, dark everywhere. There is so much that hurts that it's hard to tell what is broken and bruised from what isn't._'

"God, please someone, someone just get me out of here," I whispered dryly, from the lack of moisture in my throat.

"You think someone will help you? Funny. Because even you know that no one cares enough about you to come save you. Not one person. Even your so called friends from, don't care enough about you to come find you." scoffed the deep voiced man.

I have yet to see what he truly looks like, but I know he is not the same man from when I was first brought here. I still don't quite know how long I have been here. They kept joking about me being here two months, but that's not right, is it? Shouldn't they have found me by now?

'_No, because you're not worth looking for_,' my inner voice tells me dejectedly.

My thoughts were interrupted by the man taking again, "'Do you truly think that they will come to save you?" He's asked this question many time before and I haven't answered, but why not humor him now, I don't have anything to lose do I?

"No, I know they don't care enough to find me, let alone try to save me."

"That is right you're not worth it. Grab him and get to work you lazy asses!"

They grab me roughly and started to drag me.

While being dragged I think of all that has happened. From being just held in shackles and starved to being beat into unconsciousness. Till being kept up for what seemed to be days with cold water. God so much shit has happened it hard to remember it. Not that I want to. I don't want to remember any of it. i just want to be home.

Then I came to a sudden stop then they grabbed my hands and tied them and pulled my body of the ground and hooked the rope on to some chain hanging from the ceiling I assumed. My shoulders protested the angle and I waited for _it _to start. Then they started, cutting, hitting, beating, choking, everything they could manage before they started getting tired, slowing down little by a little. They enjoyed making me cry out, now do get me wrong, its not like I want to cry out, its just I couldn't help myself. I haven't always cried out like this ,no, not in the beginning. I would just stay quiet and take whatever they give me, but not now, I can't help but cry it just hurts so much, so fucking much. God how I wish just to be back home relaxing without a care in the world and not here, I'd give anything. I can't stand it any longer. I wish they would just slip and cut one of my artery's just a little deeper.

I have been reduced to a skinny, dehydrated, bloody, weeping mess. They only give me enough food and water to keep me alive longer. I feel a sharp kick to the already broken ribs, and I cry out.

Now they bring out the hot knife, their favorite tool. They ran it across my chest, I scream as they kept going all the way around my body, paying close attention to my lower back. I hear an order being barked and the knife is taken away for the time being, I let out ragged breaths and try to calm myself down. I hear screaming and its not coming from me, I wish I could see what was going on.

'_Maybe one of the dumb asses fell on their own knife,'_ I smile in spite myself, then I hear it.

Xx-Steve-xX

"TONY!?" 'Wh_ere is he_?' "Natasha, Barton, are you sure he's even here?"

_"_Yes Captain, we saw him with our own eyes, the only reason we didn't engage is because we were heavily out numbered, even with our talent. He is being held down this long hall way in the last room_,"_ Natasha said hurriedly.

"Ok, Banner, Thor, get rid of the path way and people in the way, Barton go get the jet started and ready to go, I'll get Stark, and Natasha you back up Barton and take out anyone that tries to leave, GO!"

"YES SIR!" They all said at once.

'_Tony, hold on we're coming I promise_.'

Bruce hulked out and Thor summoned Mjölnir. They went rampaging through the hired mercenaries, and I went behind them making sure not one of the survived. When they got to what seemed to be the end of the hall they just stood there, in shock. I went passed them and gasped, then my gaze went to where their eyes laid. Then I saw...

Xx-Tony-xX

All I could hear around me was screaming and yelling.

'_What is going on out there_?' Something in me jumped to the conclusion that maybe I was being saved. _'Yeah, like that would ever happen._'

I could feel everything around me falling apart around me. I swear that I heard Bruce hulking out, and the crash of Mjölnir and I couldn't help but to get excited, but then something inside of me told me that this was false hope and that no one was really there, maybe they were just playing a video to mess with my mind, yeah that's it.. I felt eyes fall upon me and I tried to wiggle out of their heavy gaze.

'_Dammit, I don't like the feeling I'm getting right now._'

_"_Tony..?_"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warnings: Rated M for language, sexual stuff (In later chapters), and torture

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS :(

A/N: Hey guys I want to thank anyone who is reading this. I Love love love you,!

Fixing mistakes and adding story! and yes I did change some things.

* * *

Xx-Tony-xX

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name, and it was different than usual, they normally called me just Stark or a pet name they had come up with. But I could have imagined it right? Everyone breaks at some point right? Maybe after the months of torture has finally caught up with me. Maybe I have finally gone insane. I weep at that thought.

'_There's no way I'm going insane, not yet, my brain is too good for this, let alone I don't feel any different. Or at least I don't think I feel different._' I am brought back from my mind as I hear my name again.

Xx-Steve-xX

"Tony? God dammit answer me... TONY!" He flinched and I already regretted it. I walked up to him. Thor and Hulk turned around and made sure no one else is alive to hurt him.

"Tony, its me, Steve, Hey? Tony, we're here to get you outta here," I said as I walked up to him, and gently untied the old worn out rag that was around his eyes, I slowly took it off not wanting to hurt his eyes with the sun light that was shining through the little windows in the room.

He squinted and slowly opened his eyes, pupils blown in fear, he looked up and I gave him a small smile. I look up at the ropes holding him in the air and I slowly, ever so slowly took them off the hook. My strength was the only thing that stopped him from falling to the ground.

I gently sat him down so the he was half sitting and half laying on the floor and I sat down next to him and untied the ropes that were binding his hands. He was still not moving, I started to worry that something might be more wrong than I thought in the beginning.

"Tony, are you okay? Are you here with me?" I ask softly not wanting to be to loud. He looked up at me, flood of emotions flowing through his brown eyes, a lot duller and less full of the life then they used to be. Then as if flood gates opened he starts crying, and tried to reach for something.

I took his body into account as I picked him up and wrapped my arms around him, holding him bridal style, weary of his hurt limbs.

"Tony, its okay I got you, I'm right here, I won't let you go I promise." he kept crying and tried to say something, yet his mouth was to dry to produce words. He looks up at me and buried his head in my chest and I was about to lose it right then and there. This man that has never show any emotion besides sarcasm, was breaking right in front of me.

Cursing myself for not finding him sooner I start walking towards the exit when I saw who I assumed was their leader standing up from the ground grinning.

"I would assume your Steve? He always called out about someone named Steve, he cries and cries, saying that no one cares enough about him to come save him. He would scream out and begging for us to st-" Then out of no where Hulk punched him threw the wall and you could hear the sickening sound of his bones smashing, and I smiled.

He stayed behind and changed back, and quickly hurried after us to get in the jet. I walked in and laid Tony softly on the cot to the side of the jet. And found that his hands were attached to my shirt and he opened his eyes and looked at me with panic.

"Please, don't go.." his voice cracked, I looked at him heart broke from the sight of his condition.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise I just need to get Bruce to take a look at you, and I'm going to get you a bottle of water. I'll be right back I promise." He looked at me intently and then nodded. I got him some bottle while Bruce walked on the jet and slowly went up to Tony and started patching up what ever he could.

Xx-Tony-xX

I watched as Steve walked away and was about cry.

'_Their leaving me again, NO PLEASE DON'T..don't go please._' I jumped as I heard my name calling me back to the land of the living.

I looked up and saw Bruce smiling at me, "It is okay Tony, we are not going anywhere." I tried to talk but I find my throat protesting that thought, and almost as if reading my thoughts Steve comes back with water and he hands it to me.

"Here you go, " I took it with a small smile.

_'Oh god have I missed water'_.

I started to say something but stopped, '_Why thank them, they left you there for god knows how long and you suffered because they couldn't find you_.'

"Took you long enough," I said as sarcastically as I can manage at the moment. They all look at me with looks of sorrow. They all,except Steve, stayed quiet.

"Tony," Steve starts and I looked at him.

"I-, We tried, tried so hard, we looked every where. You don't know how many time we searched all over the world for you. Tony we tried, god I swear we tried. Dammit I'm so so sorry that we didn't find you sooner, god knows we tried, please," and he couldn't go on any longer, choking on his own tears.

"Cap, I didn't I mean I didn't mean it like that, was just joking, I really am glad you guys found me now, and not later, I don't know how longer I could have made it. I believe that you guys tried to find me, I have no doubt about it. I know that you couldn't live with out this face," I winked and smirked.

Steve looked at me with a look that I couldn't read. I would swear to it that I he knew I was lying. They all nodded and Bruce went back to work cleaning wounds and popping my shoulders back into place, and I'm not going to be ashamed to admit I screamed, it hurt so god damn bad. I saw Steve flinch as I yelled. As Bruce went back to my wounds I let my mind wonder.

'_God I hope Pep is okay, me being gone had to be hard on her, the press, and the company. I'll have to apologize_.' I still to this day don't get why everyone thinks that we were a thing, Pepper Potts is my best friend and everything I need in life but I'll tell you right here and now that I never once had sex with her. She had her eyes set on someone else, Phil. And it broke her heart when he died. She had came over and I stayed up with her all night. Nothing gross happened I just held her and made her laugh to ease the pain she was feeling. I'm awoken from my thoughts for the up-tenth time today when the jet touched the ground on the helicarrier that flew over the Atlantic Ocean. Clint turned the jet off and helped out getting me off the jet, even though I protested the help.

"I'm a big boy Barton, I got this, trust me"

"You might think that, but I'm helping you whether you like it or not and if not I'll get have to Cap carry you in like he did earlier." I blushed at that and mutter a fine.

They got me to the clinic and the doctors and nurses rushed me and took me into the room. After hours of testing, food, questions, and drugs, I was quite ready for bed.

God, fuck yes a bed! Just as I was about to lay down and getting ready to turn off the light I hear someone at my door. I seated myself into the bed and looked towards the door to see Steve standing there. I smiled.

"What can I help you with Capsicle?" he silently comes into my room and sits in the chair right beside my bed. He looks up, and I can see all the emotions running through those baby blues.

"Tony, I'm-I'm so sorry we didn't get to you earlier,-"

"Oh hush it, I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"I know your upset that we weren't there faster, I could tell by your voice, I-,"

"Okay, yes I was upset you weren't there earlier and I thought that you guys were never going find me and that I was going to rot there, but you don't need to tear your self up about it. It's fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure, no need to worry that pretty little blonde head of yours Cap." He sighed,

"Ok, fine, I'll leave let you sleep, you need it, you look like shit." he joked and yeah I looked like shit. Almost dying does that to you.

Steve got up to go and something inside me rose like vile in my stomach,

"Wait, uhh, Please don't- I- don't leave me? Stay?"

He smiled and rested back into the chair. "Always..."

Chapter 1

Warnings: Torture, Man on Man loving in the later chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers! sadly...

A/N: this is my first published story on fanfiction

It is going to be a Steve/Tony in later chapters: I'm not promising that I will be able to get a chapter up every week but I will try my hardest!

I know the first chapter is short but bear with me, the rest will be better! Reviews needed, even if it's only to tell me how much you hate it. Oh and guys I'm looking for a beta as I am really bad with grammar. Any takers? No, oh okay... OKAY here we GO! R&R

FIXING MISTAKES? And adding story? lol.

* * *

Men look at this, the famous Tony Stark, Iron Man," They all laughed. My mind WAS still hazy from the blow to my head from earlier. He keeps babbling about something, in a god forsaken language, I started to block him out after a while. '_How did they manage to grab me again? You'd think I would have learned from the first time._' I was ripped out of my thoughts by a sharp kick to the stomach. I looked up, eye to eye with a greasy over weight, older man. "You will not escape us again Mr. Stark." He smiles, his teeth were yellowed and rotten and with the stench the poured out of his mouth it was apparent that he had never seen a toothbrush before. "You can count on that."

Xx-Tony-xX

'_It's all dark, dark everywhere. There is so much that hurts that it's hard to tell what is broken and bruised from what isn't._'

"God, please someone, someone just get me out of here," I whispered dryly, from the lack of moisture in my throat.

"You think someone will help you? Funny. Because even you know that no one cares enough about you to come save you. Not one person. Even your so called friends from, don't care enough about you to come find you." scoffed the deep voiced man.

I have yet to see what he truly looks like, but I know he is not the same man from when I was first brought here. I still don't quite know how long I have been here. They kept joking about me being here two months, but that's not right, is it? Shouldn't they have found me by now?

'_No, because you're not worth looking for_,' my inner voice tells me dejectedly.

My thoughts were interrupted by the man taking again, "'Do you truly think that they will come to save you?" He's asked this question many time before and I haven't answered, but why not humor him now, I don't have anything to lose do I?

"No, I know they don't care enough to find me, let alone try to save me."

"That is right you're not worth it. Grab him and get to work you lazy asses!"

They grab me roughly and started to drag me.

While being dragged i think of all that has happened. From being just held in shackles and starved to being beat into unconsciousness. Till being kept up for what seemed to be days with cold water. God so much shit has happened it hard to remember it. Not that I want to. I don't want to remember any of it. i just want to be home.

Then I came to a sudden stop then they grabbed my hands and tied them and pulled my body of the ground and hooked the rope on to some chain hanging from the ceiling i assumed. My shoulders protested the angle and I waited for _it _to start. Then they started, cutting, hitting, beating, choking, everything they could manage before they started getting tired, slowing down little by a little. They enjoyed making me cry out, now do get me wrong, its not like I want to cry out, its just I couldn't help myself. I haven't always cried out like this ,no, not in the beginning. I would just stay quiet and take whatever they give me, but not now, I can't help but cry it just hurts so much, so fucking much. God how I wish just to be back home relaxing without a care in the world and not here, I'd give anything. I can't stand it any longer. I wish they would just slip and cut one of my artery's just a little deeper.

I have been reduced to a skinny, dehydrated, bloody, weeping mess. They only give me enough food and water to keep me alive longer. I feel a sharp kick to the already broken ribs, and I cry out.

Now they bring out the hot knife, their favorite tool. They ran it across my chest, I scream as they kept going all the way around my body, paying close attention to my lower back. I hear an order being barked and the knife is taken away for the time being, I let out ragged breaths and try to calm myself down. I hear screaming and its not coming from me, I wish I could see what was going on.

'_Maybe one of the dumb asses fell on their own knife,'_ I smile in spite myself, then I hear it.

Xx-Steve-xX

"TONY!?" 'Wh_ere is he_?' "Natasha, Barton, are you sure he's even here?"

_"_Yes Captain, we saw him with our own eyes, the only reason we didn't engage is because we were heavily out numbered, even with our talent. He is being held down this long hall way in the last room_,"_ Natasha said hurriedly.

"Ok, Banner, Thor, get rid of the path way and people in the way, Barton go get the jet started and ready to go, I'll get Stark, and Natasha you back up Barton and take out anyone that tries to leave, GO!"

"YES SIR!" They all said at once.

'_Tony, hold on we're coming I promise_.'

Bruce hulked out and Thor summoned Mjölnir. They went rampaging through the hired mercenaries, and I went behind them making sure not one of the survived. When they got to what seemed to be the end of the hall they just stood there, in shock. I went passed them and gasped, then my gaze went to where their eyes laid. Then I saw...

Xx-Tony-xX

All I could hear around me was screaming and yelling.

'_What is going on out there_?' Something in me jumped to the conclusion that maybe I was being saved. _'Yeah, like that would ever happen._'

I could feel everything around me falling apart around me. I swear that I heard Bruce hulking out, and the crash of Mjölnir and I couldn't help but to get excited, but then something inside of me told me that this was false hope and that no one was really there, maybe they were just playing a video to mess with my mind, yeah that's it.. I felt eyes fall upon me and I tried to wiggle out of their heavy gaze.

'_Dammit, I don't like the feeling I'm getting right now._'

_"_Tony..?_"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warnings: Fluff?

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS!

A/N: HERE IS THE NEXT! WOOHOO! hey guys, im am having this double beta'd just so people are happy!

* * *

Xx-Tony-xX

I woke up with a fright, lurching forward out of my bed. I saw Steve jump up seconds after I did. He was still seated in the worn out old hospital chair next to me. My heart jumped, _'He __staye_d.'

"Sorry," I muttered. He looked up and smiled, he still looked very tired and worn out.

"No, it is fine, gives me a chance to get out of that godforsaken chair," he jokes.

Standing up, he began to stretch, his joints started to pop, showing their protest in moving. As he stretches his shirt raises a little, showing some of his tan smooth looki- _'wait, what the hell? No, why was I thinking about that?_'

He looks down at me questioningly, "You need anything?" I looked around me,

"Only thing I could really use right now is a nice glass of scotch." He gives me a disproving look,

"You know I can't do that."

I sighed, "Fine then I guess I'm good, for the time being," I smiled.

"Okay then, I'm going to go on my morning run then-" I started to panic. _'He's leaving, __they're__ going to leave me, No, please don't leave, not again.'_

Xx-Steve-xX

I sense the panic coming from him, "Tony, I will be right back, I promise."

I saw him begin settle down, but I knew he was still worried.

"And besides, Bruce wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, I could tell him that you're awake." _'Maybe having someone here will get his mind off things.' _

"Yeah, okay. That sounds nice, it would be nice to see how things are going with his situation lately." I look at him,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughs, "Before I was taken, he told me that he had a crush on someone, I was wondering on how that progress was coming."

_'I wonder who Bruce has a crush on, well as long __as it gets his mind off things._' "Okay, well I'm going, "He was getting worried again, "I will be out for a hour tops, and if I get held up then I will call and tell you so, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, fine have a good time. See you, Cap." I smiled and waved before I walked out the door and said good bye.

Xx-All POV-xX

Bruce walked into Tony's room, about ten minutes after Captain left. Tony was staring blankly at the window lost in thought about god knows what.

"Hey Tony," Bruce said. Tony jumps out of his thoughts and turns to his best friend and smiles.

"Hello, how's it been Bruce?"

"Good, better now that your back, god Tony we've missed you." he gives a sad smile. "But it is good that your back, how are you feeling?"

"Quite good, considering the circumstances. Can you believe that they want me to stay locked up in this hospital for three more days?" Tony said, like as if it was the worst thing in the world that could ever happen.

Bruce smiles, "You knew it was going to happen, they just want to make sure that you're okay."

Tony huffs, "How many times do I have to tell them that I'm fine?"

"Until they think that you are truly fine."

"Hey Bruce, you're a doctor, tell them that I'm fine to go home tomorrow and if you don't I am going to walk out of this hospital without their permission."

Bruce laughs, "Fine, fine. I'll talk to them, it is not like we are not at home if you need anything."

-They talked for a little while about anything and everything-

Xx-Tony-xX

"So how is the situation going," knowing exactly what I am talking about, his face immediately gets as red as a cherry, "That bad?"

"Uhh- no- I- I still haven't asked."

"Good grief Bruce when do you plan on asking the poor fool?"

"I-" and as if on command Thor busted down the door.

"Good day, Man of Iron!"

"Yes Hi Thor, how are you doing?" Bruce had long gone back to a normal color and was straight faced, not showing any emotion.

"Quite good, how are you feeling?"

"Good, still a little sore, but nothing I can't handle." He smiles big, "I am glad to hear so,-" "And so are we," Natasha and Clint walked in the room.

I smiled, "Hey guys." They all smiled back. And we continued to talk, just about random things, not going into too much detail about what happened, which I was glad for.

XXX  
(About forty-five minutes had passed, and its not night time yet, he was just tired.)

"Well not to be an ass guys but I'm falling asleep here," I yawned. They all laughed.

"Well then, we'll see you, and Tony I will talk to the doctors about getting you out of here tomorrow," Bruce said.

"Good, I don't think I could sleep in this bed anymore." They all said their good byes, and left. Sleep over took me and I lay down in my bed and went to sleep.

Xx-Steve-xX  
(While On Walk)

_'I hope he will be okay __while I am gone, I called everyone to go up there and spend time with him, and based on the fact that everyone wanted to be there, he should be fine __till__ I get back to the hospital._'

I ran letting my thoughts run with me. I pushed my legs harder, wanting to punish myself for not finding Tony sooner.

_'If I would have found him I wouldn't have to worry about someone being there. HE wouldn't be hurt right now, HE wouldn't be so afraid, and I wouldn't want to hold him and tell him that everything will be okay an__d that he doesn't need to be afraid any more, I want to take that away, I want to make him feel better, but I can't, I can't because I __shouldn't__ be feeling like this._'

I stopped, panting, gasping for breath, I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and I realized that I was about two miles away from the hospital; I start slowly jogging back, taking my time.

XXX  
(Back at the hospital. Keep in mind it is only about 3:00 pm)

I walk to Tony's room and the lights are off and there is no sound coming from the room and suddenly I began to think that my team forgot to come to see Tony and I. I started to get mad and call Natasha.

"Yes, Cap?"

"Did you forget something?" I ask annoyed.

"Uhh, no not that I can remember, Oh wait Tony?"

"Uhh, yes Tony, I ask you guys to come over and spend time with him so he is not alone, and you guys don't come?!"

"Wow easy there Cap, we went over there, spent a good forty-five minutes talking and messing with him, but he got real tired and we left him so he could sleep."

And suddenly I feel like a jackass. "Tasha I'm sorry I didn-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Get some sleep. And how about actually sleeping in a bed this time?"

"Tasha I can't leave him alone, you know that."

"Yeah Cap I know, I mean just get a cot or something to actually sleep on instead of that horrible chair."

"Yeah, okay, I'll ask the staff for one, Thanks Tasha, really."

"No problem Cap, talk to you later, Get some sleep, I mean it."

"I will, and you as well, Bye." Click. Before I walked into the room I decided that I would take Natasha's advice and get me a cot. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help?" the nurse smiled widely. Green eyes and flowing jet black hair that was neatly pulled into a high pony tail, she was stunning to say the least.

"I was wondering if I could get a cot or something to sleep on, so I can stay here and watch my friend."

She smiled again, "Is the room empty?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Then you can just take the other bed. We have plenty of open rooms so it is not a problem."

"Oh okay."

"Let me get you some blankets though, what room is your friend in?"

"Room 221" She got up from her chair and walk to the front of the desk,

"Well then let's go." She walked ahead and I followed as told to, she stopped about four rooms from Tony's to open a closet. She pulled out two nice sized blankets, then closed the closet and walked to Tony's room.

She was about to open the door when I stopped her, "He is probably asleep, so can we be quiet?"

"Sure, hun" she whispered, and opened the door, not bothering to turn on the lights, she sat the blankets on the other bed adjacent to Tony's. And ever so quietly walked over to the windows and shut the blinds so that no light filtered in. She eyed me eyeing Tony and I blushed and looked away towards the other bed, then she came up behind me.

"I will tell the staff not to open this door and leave you two alone so you can both sleep, you both look like you need it. Good night to you and your friend, " and she walked out of the room before I could say anything else.

_'Why did she say friend in that way, oh no, she didn't think that Tony was my bo__y__friend or something? Right? Good lord._' I sat down in the other bed and took off my shoes and lay down. I pulled the covers over me and gave Tony one last look before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep...

Review PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warnings: FLUUF?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! if I did Steve and Tony would be SUPER HUSBANDS

A/N: 3018 WORDS! OH MY LORD YAY! how is it progressing guys? Like whats happening, dont like whats happening? REVIEW and tell me what I need to change!

* * *

Xx-Tony-xX

I heard a quiet knock at the door and I slowly got out of bed, not wanting to rip any of the stitches and give the doctors another reason to keep me here. As I got up I looked around and spotted something on the bed next to mine. Not wanting to keep the person at the door waiting, I ignored the sleeping figure. I opened the door and I came face to face with Bruce's smiling face, which I don't need to remind you, is rare.

"Yes?" I asked questioningly.

"I got the doctors to agree to let you out," he says matter-o-factly.

"That doesn't explain why you look so happy." He smiles sheepishly,

"Oh, I'm just excited to get everyone home."

"Everyone...?"

He gives me a smile, "You know after we defeated Loki, you invited us to come live with you at Stark tower, you do remember that right?"

"Yes, but I also clearly remembered everyone but you refusing that offer."

"Well we all figured it be easier to find you if we were all in the same building, you know closer together."

I sighed, '_seems like everyone got along better without me in the picture.'_

"Do not even start that Stark, you know it was not like that."

I look in disbelief. '_Bastard just read my mind.'_

"I'm not stupid, Tony, you know it wasn't like that."

"Fine, fine. Well are you ready to get out of here, you did say I could leave right?"

"Yeah, we can go home, but I think your forgetting something."

I looked around the room, none of my things were here, so what was he talking about? My eyes flickered to the bed adjacent to mine. I looked back at Bruce and slowly walked over to the sleeping figure, and now that I got a good look I could see that it was the one and only Captain America. "Why the hell is he still here?"

Bruce laughs, "He didn't want to leave you alone. Quite nice if I do say so myself."

I scoffed, and look back at the sleeping blonde. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, not as stoic and harsh as he does in battle, I heard Bruce leaving, telling me to meet him in the main lobby in ten minutes, and that I better wake up Cap so that he doesn't freak out when he wakes up and I'm not there. I sighed again, why couldn't Bruce wake him up. I went to put my hand on his shoulder to wake him, but he jerked and said something in his sleep, I gently put my hand on his shoulder and moved him slowly. In the next second I am underneath Steve and have a arm on my neck.

"Ste-steve, its just me, Tony. " Then it seems like reality crashes back down on him and in seconds he is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

I sat up, "Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know who you were and I panicked," his eyes were sincere, and pleading.

I smiled, "Its fine, no hard feelings. Now come on, we're getting out of here."

He gives me a strange look, "Your not leaving, you still haven't fully healed."

I laughed, "That's not going to stop me from leaving, Bruce talked to the doctors, I am allowed to leave."

Now it was Steve's turn to sigh, he stood up and stretched, "Fine, come on." I smiled triumphantly.

Then I stood up and walked to the door, Steve following possessively.

XXX

(Down in the front lobby.)

I finally caught a glimpse of Bruce and I walked over to him. Steve who was in the shadows of my foot steps, was following. "Ready," Bruce asked.

"Yes." We walk out of the hospital and out towards the parking lot, Bruce walked up to a black SUV and unlocked the doors.

I climbed into the back seat, and Steve was in the passenger seat.

We silently drove to my tower, or our tower? '_Are they going to want to leave now that I am back?'_

We slowed down and Bruce parked the SUV outside the tower, and I got out, and again Steve was right behind me. I opened the door.

"Welcome Back, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. He said as I open the door.

"Nice to be back, J.A.R.V.I.S." I smiled as I walk into my house, '_our house_?' walking straight to the kitchen, I opened the cabinet door, and grabbed a old bottle of vodka, I start to pour a glass when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up from the now poured glass of vodka,

which Steve was staring at disapprovingly.

"What?", I asked.

"You know what."

I laughed and ignored him as I sat the bottle down and grabbed my glass. Then I made my way to the table where I was accompanied by Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. I looked around and I was finally at ease with being at home.

"Let me guess you're all hear to tell me that you're going your different ways and leaving again?" I tried to make my voice as sarcastic as I can, yet I'm sure they could see right through it.

Steve spoke up first, "Tony, we're not leaving, we just wanted to ask you up front if we were allowed to stay."

I looked at them in disbelief. "Ask if you can stay? Ha, I asked you all to stay when we first defeated Loki, but no, you all wanted to go your separate ways, and I was fine with that, or at least I thought I was, but look what happened because of it! I got taken again, I got tortured, I almost died because you wanted to go your separate ways. So what do you think my answer is going to be? I mean put some thought into it!"

I look around me, guilty faces, '_God fucking DAMMIT_!'

I stood up and walked around the table grabbed my bottle of vodka and walk down to my lab, I needed to fix what was left of my suit and rebuild the parts that could not be saved.

Xx-Steve-xX

We all stared at Tony as he walked down to his lab.

"That went better than expected," piped up Clint.

I looked at him, "That went horrible, he hates us and he has every reason to do so."

Bruce looked at me with soft eyes, "He just needed to get that off his chest, Cap, I'm sure that he will settle down, I'll go talk to him in a couple of hours to make sure he is okay."

I calmed down, but I was still really worried, everything he said was true, if we would have stayed he would have not been taken.

"Cap don't tear yourself up about it, he'll be fine, always is.'" Natasha said.

"Fine, I'm going to the gym, Banner talk to him later?"

He nods and I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the gym in the tower which Tony had made sure it was up to my strength. I sighed and thought that the only reason that they thought that he would be okay is because of the fact they never saw him break like I did, they didn't see him cry. And I'm sure that Tony would never let them see him cry. I lost myself in the work out, only stopping to re-wrap my hands, not having to worry about the punching bag rip because Tony had made this one special so that I couldn't break it.

Xx-Banner-xX

After about an hour had passed I went down to Stark's lab, I stopped at the door and waited to be let in, I could hear J.A.R.V.I.S. tell Tony that I was at the door and I could hear him mutter a reply. The door opened with a whoosh of cold air and I stepped in and let the door close behind me. I walked over to

Tony, who was hunched over his work bench working tediously on a gauntlet of his Iron Man suit. I walked over till I stood beside him, I observed him until he stopped, he looked up at me and put his things down.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hello, how is the repair going?"

"I know that's not what you came down here to talk about." he looked up at me and completely stopped what he was doing.

"I know, but I do want to know about how your suit is coming along to, I do have more than one reason to come down here and talk to you." I smiled.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you all, I just- I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Yeah, I understand that feeling all to well, trust me no one is mad at you, we all understand that your mad, and before you say it no, we do not fully understand what your feeling right know, but we can try, we can try to help, but you have to let us."

"You should know that I am not good with emotions Bruce."

"Yeah I know, just try though, if not for us, for Steve, he was the most upset when you were taken, he stayed up weeks at a time looking for you, he was the one that found you and sent Natasha and Clint to make sure you we there. He was the one that brought you home so please, just try for him."

In that instant he was soft, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry, I should go apologize shouldn't I?"

I smiled wide, "I am sure Steve would appreciate it."

Tony smiles and he nods and walks to the door, "Thanks Bruce, really."

"Anytime."

Xx-Tony-xX

I walk out into the living room and I did not see him, but I did see Clint and Natasha sitting together on the couch, I walked up to the said about to speak when, "He's down in the gym pounding his fists into that punching bag."

"How did yo-"

"Just go," Natasha hisses.

I smile, "Yes ma'am, but before I go I wanted to say sorry, for blowing up that is,"

"We understand Tony, it is fine. Oh and you guys should come up here and watch movies with us."

I smiled and nodded. Starting to walk quickly to the gym and I stopped outside of the door. I heard Steve inside hitting the punching bag and the puffing of his breath.

'_Come on Stark, don't get cold feet now._' I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, after not getting one, I busted open the door. I looked around and Steve has not moved from the punching bag. His breath erratic and coming out in pants.

"Cap?" He jumps at the sound of his name and turns around, eyes wide when he sees me.

"Tony? What are you doing down here?"

"I came down here to apologize, I wanted to say sorry for freaking out on you guys, I just I needed to get it out and I just could not hold it in any longer, So, I'm sorry." He looks at me in disbelief then smiles.

"Its fine, I guess we deserved it huh?" he shrugs.

"Yes you did," I find myself smiling at the thought of everything being okay again, I made up with everyone, and they all excepted it without a hitch. I was proud of myself, and of them for actually putting up with me.

"You okay?" he looked at me with more in his gaze then I thought I was okay with.

"I'm fine, just happy, for once that is," I joked. "But I do have one thing to ask you."

He got serious for a second, "What is it?"

"Natasha and Clint were wondering if you wanted to come join us, we were going to watch some movies and I was supposed to ask you." He seems unsure but nods.

"I will be up there in about twenty minutes, I needed to take a shower." He looks down at his sweat covered body, I found myself looking with him. '

_Fuck, good lord I need to stop.'_

I smiled and agreed. "We won't start till you get up there. But you better hurry," I teased.

XXX

(In the kitchen)

I heard the timer go off for the popcorn and slowly everyone files into the living room, Bruce was in the chair, Natasha and Clint in the '_Love Seat'_ and Steve on the couch. I grab three bowls and fill them to the brim. Then I walked into the living room handing Bruce a bowl of popcorn, then handing Natasha the popcorn, and last but not least I handed the last bowl to Steve, and I sat beside him leaving a cushion between us.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Bruce asked.

"Well to start off, what genre do we want?" I ask around.

Natasha said we have to watch horror.

"Okay, uhh J.A.R.V.I.S pick a random horror movie, make it a classic though." J.A.R.V.I.S starts the movie The Sixth Sense.

I giggled, "Way to pick J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Thank you, sir." the emotionally dry voice announces. Everyone laughs and we settled into the movie, about half way through. Steve was sitting right next to me and we are sharing popcorn, by the end of the movie everyone was discussing their favorite parts and handing me the popcorn bowls.

"Anybody want something to drink?" They said what they wanted and I quietly grabbed the drinks. I handed them out and settle back beside Steve.

"Ready for the next?" They all collectively agree.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. Lets try a scary one this time."

"Okay sir how about IT."

"Okay J.A.R.V.I.S. now your just trying to kill me."

"That's not my intention sir." I heard quiet giggles around me.

"Fine start it." when the movie started. '_I swear J.A.R.V.I.S. Is conspiring against me, I hate clowns!' _As the movie gets going I can practically feel the fear seeping out of Steve, _'Apparently I'm not the only one that doesn't like clowns, Haha.'_ And by the time we got to the end of them movie Steve was practically on my lap.

"Calm down Cap, it's over." He blushes red, mumbles something about clowns and sits up in his seat once again,

"Okay J.A.R.V.I.S. how about something lighthearted"

"Okay, how about Mr. Deeds"

"That's just harsh J.A.R.V.I.S. But yeah play it." Natasha snickered.

We finally got done watching movies around three am. I got up and stretched. "Time to go to bed?"

"Yes, I would say so." Natasha and Clint said good night and went to their rooms. Bruce stood up and yawned, then said good night.

All that left me with was Steve who looked up at me and smiled, "That was nice. A good change in pace."

"I could not agree more. Going to bed?"

"Oh, yes. I am beyond ready to sleep in a bed that isn't a brick."

"I feel you there, well then good night Steve." he smiled at that and said good night and left. I followed slowly and went to my room. I opened the door and stripped myself of my clothes and put on some pajamas. I slipped into bed and went to sleep.

Xx-Steve-xX

(Sometime into the night.)

I woke up to J.A.R.V.I.S. Saying. "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark needs you, he seems to be in trouble." I got up out of my bed in a mad dash quickly making my way to Tony's room, I opened to door and all I heard was screaming I looked around the room and all I saw was Tony so I quickly walked over to the bed where I saw Tony tossing and flailing around. I grabbed his shoulder and steadied him.

"Tony, Hey Tony!" He woke up all at once and flinched at the touch of a hand on my shoulder. When he realized it was me he looked right into his eyes. He turned red.

"It's a sight to see you in my room, and I'm sure that even in the forties it is wrong to be a peeping tom."

It was my turn to blush, "J.A.R.V.I.S. was yelling at me telling me that you were in trouble. So I came to see if you were okay and I was greeted by you screaming for your life." With that all of the attitude left his face, leaving raw emotion.

"Sorry, I uhh, bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

I tried to read his eyes but he had immediately put his inner walls back up and I could read nothing. "Okay, then I will be going then."

"...no please?"

I turned back. It looked like he was about to cry, "What do you want me to do then?"

"Stay with me?"'

I looked at him in disbelief, "Okay." and I went to sit in the chair that was close to his bed. He mutter something but I couldn't make it out.

"What was that." He buried his head in the pillow.

"You can sleep in the bed.."

"Are you sure?"

"Beats sleeping in that chair, and I don't care."

And with that I was in his bed on the opposite side of him, of course. But at some point in the night he was curled up to my chest and I had my arms wrapped around him, and I couldn't think of a better place to be in the world.

REVIEW PLEAESE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warnings: Rated M for language, sexual stuff (In later chapters),

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS... sadly, if I did there would be so much more fluff AND SUPERHUSBANDS

AN: Sorry I took so long guys SORRY! WELL HERE YOU GO GUYS! I would love to see some reviews, I need to know if you guys like this or not, me need info!

* * *

XXX

(around 5:00 am)

I woke up after the best night of sleep I've have probably ever had in my entire life. I still didn't want to move and I was feeling very relaxed in my position. 'Damn this feels too good to move.' But as I was coming to my senses, I realized I was surrounded by arms, for a second I wanted to panic but then I realized that Steve slept in the bed with me.

_'I cannot bring myself to wake him up, this is going to get bad, but I guess it cannot get any worst._' And as if someone wanted to make the situation worse, I felt it. It, as in Freaking Captain America Has A Freaking Boner!

_'Oh my god. This cannot be happening, he must be dreaming about some big breas__t__ed blonde bimbo_.' I sighed, and tried to get out of his grasp, failing miserably, I gave up. I laid back into Steve's grasp.

_'I might as well go back to sleep, no point in staying up.'_ As I was trying to go back to bed all I could think about was Steve's uhh problem. But after a while I finally found sleep again.

XXX  
(around 10:00 am)

"Gayy!"

I jumped awake and sat up in a matter of seconds. I looked around, Steve and I had shot up and both I and he looked to the door, which housed Clint.

"You don't even know," I winked at him. Clint choked on his spit and he turned bright red. I laughed and turned to Steve who was staring blankly at me.

"What Steve do you have a problem with it? I do not just chase after women," I smiled and winked again.

"Not a problem at all, many of the men in my squad found comfort in each other." He smiled earnestly. Now that made me smile with him. I looked at Clint who was laughing.

"Come on guys, I'm starving and you and Steve are the only ones in this house that can cook." He left the room.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I slept amazing, woke up about 5 am though, seems you were having an interesting dream," I smirked at him.

He was cherry red by the time I got out of bed and I started to the door, "Tony, I- did I say anything?"

"You said nothing but your body did," I winked at him and he turned even darker, "Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

I smiled and stood up; walking to my dresser and grabbing cloths the cloths that I wanted to wear for the day. I looked at Steve and looked back at the cloths and I shed my shirt an put on the new fresh wife beater on, then ever so slowly, feeling Steve's eyes on me I took off my pants and put on my new pair of sweat pants then I walked out into the hallway, and Steve ran to his room, red faced.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen. Then Steve was behind me and he had fresh cloths on as well. In the kitchen I was met with Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were sitting at the table. Waiting for us to get started.

"What do you guys want?"

"Um, How about the whole shebang? I mean its 10, so why not make it like a brunch?"

"Okay, we can do that. Right Cap?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to cook?"

"I'll get the pancakes and eggs, why don't you guys go in the living room, we've got this." They all agreed and went to the living room, while Steve and I got to work. Steve got out the bacon and the sausage and started cooking. I got to work on the pancakes and after everything was done, I left to stay warm. In the oven, I got to work on the scrambled eggs, making them to perfection.

"Those look amazing; I didn't know you could cook."

"You don't know much about me personally, no one really does."

He smiles, "I would love to get to know you."

And with that I smiled, herded everyone into the dining room and got the food out while Steve got the plates and we all sat down. We past food around and ate happily. We talked and laughed, and for the first time in a while, I felt like I had a family. Something new to me, I guess. I looked around me, Bruce to one side and Steve to the other. Natasha and Clint were on the opposite sides of Bruce and Steve. Here were the Avengers, sitting around a table, and enjoying a nice meal. I felt good, to say the least.

XXX  
(Down in the lab after brunch)

The noise of my door opening made me look up from my work, work being most of my suit. I looked up and saw Bruce heading towards me.

"Hey Banner."

"Hi, I uh was wondering what happened this morning. I overheard Natasha and Clint poking fun about the fact that they went to wake you up and apparently Steve had his arms wrapped around you and you were both sleeping in your bed. Care to explain what that was?"

I laughed, "You said you had your eyes on Thor, Steve was up for the grabs."

He blushed, "That's not want I meant."

"No, but really, J.A.R.V.I.S. had told Steve that I was in trouble, and he came to check things out. And all it was me having a bad dream and I asked Steve to stay with me, He agreed and he slept in my bed and I slept like a baby. It was nice, and no, nothing happened. I would not do that to Cap."

Bruce smiled "Okay, I was just wondering. Not trying to pry or nothing."

I nodded.

"How is the suit coming?" He asked.

"Coming along quite well, considering that I had to remake most of it."

We talked a little more and Bruce left. I was left to my own mind and back to the suit again.

XXX  
(After about 5 hours)

"J.A.R.V.I.S. It's getting a little boring in here, play some music." J.A.R.V.I.S. turned on the music and played "Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC I smiled and sang along as I was working on the last piece of my suit, the chest piece. Which was being a total pain in the ass? And for the second time of the day, my door opened, this time it was Steve.

"Hey, did you want to come up and have dinner?" Steve asked, making a face at the song that was playing which was ZZ Tops "Sharp Dressed Man".

"You like old rock?"

"Mostly the only kind of music I listen to and sure it gives me a reason to take a break and how could I say no to such a beautiful face?"

Steve looked around as if to find the women I was talking about. When finding none he blushed. I laughed and put down my tools and got up. Steve gasped at the blood on my shirt and went to ask but I stopped him. "It is nothing, just a piece of metal that caught my forehead, and it bled quite a lot, but I am fine."

"Okay, I thought that maybe it was your chest. I was worried."

"Well no need to worry baby cakes, "I smiled, and his blush got darker._'It__ is like flirting with a girl. A big muscled, tall, masculine girl, but a girl never the less._'  
I smiled and walked up to him "Well let's go," I gestured to the door. He walked and I followed. We got up to the kitchen, and it looked as if Steve made 20 sandwiches, at least 10 different kinds. When we all got the sandwiches we wanted we sat in the living room and started eating.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. Send the music that was playing in the lab and put it up here."

"Yes sir." and music started playing "Smooth" by Santana. I laughed.

"Nice."

We continued eating; Steve seemed to like the song, slightly swaying to the beat. We continued eating, and man were these sandwiches good. When the song "I'll Be Seeing You" by Frank Sinatra played, Steve smiled big.

"I know this song."

"I figured you would, I like the song, it is nice." I smiled as Steve's mood was a little lighter. By the time we got done it had skipped four songs and was now playing 'Funky Town' By Lipps Inc . Which made everyone smile and they started to sing along. I smiled at the way that Steve was trying to make since of the song. He started to get the hang of the song, and he looked at me.

"What kind of music is this?"

"It is called Funk. Big thing in the 70's. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is nice, really high spirited music," He smiled and I nodded.

With the next song, Clint smiled and started humming the intro to the next song "Smoke on the Water" By Deep Purple. Bruce shook his head and Natasha nodded. Steve asked what the song was and I told him. He smiled and seeming to have fun.

XXX  
(About three hours later around 9:00 pm)

We had long since gone out on to my balcony that housed a table, a hot tub (big enough to fit at least 10 people.), a pool, and various kitchen equipment. We were about to start cooking the BBQ when out of nowhere Thor crashed on to the balcony, Loki landing seconds after him, with less force. I smiled _'Been awhile since I've seen them_.' (Loki has long since apologized and become an ally to the avengers.)

"It is nice to see you, Man of Iron." Loki, smiled and nodded in agreement

"Nice to see you too, Thor, Loki. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, we would love to," Loki answered.

I smiled. "Steve gets the ribs, steak, and the chicken out while I call Pepper."

"Yep."

I called Pepper and told her about our cook out/party. She agreed to come, and that she would be here in about 20 minutes. I walked back outside and started helping Steve with seasoning the food, and then I took it to the grill while everyone else talked and drank. After a while J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that Pepper was here. "You got this Cap," talking about the food on the grill.

"Yeah, you go get Pepper."

So I did and I went to the door to open it, welcoming her in. It had be the first time she had seen me since I was taken, and she quickly hugged me and pulled me onto the balcony and said hi to the others.

"You better stay off Tony, seems the Cap has taken him into his arms quite literally," Clint joked.

Steve blushed, "He is the one that asked me to stay. "Steve added quietly.

I snorted and laughed, "Thanks Cap."

He looks at me as if he doesn't get that I'm just messing with him, to reassure him I smiled and walk over to the grill. "I- Tony I did not mean thing by it."

"I know Cap, I know I was just playing with you, nothing meant by it, sorry if I upset you." he smiled and nodded and we went to work on finishing dinner.

"DINNER IS DONE!" everyone made their way to the table and Steve and I sat the food on the table. Bruce stood up and asked what everyone wanted to drink. Most wanted beer, and of course Steve wanted water, like always. I smiled as we all sat down. My family sat down in front of me. Everyone that I had come to love in every way possible. Some more than others :).

XXX  
(After eating: There just drinking and having a good time outside on the balcony.)

"Okay guys, we need to move this to the pool," Clint said smiling.

I laughed and agreed, and we all made our way to the pool, boys just striping down to just boxers and the girls running inside to get bikini's on. We all found a place to occupy and then the girls walked out, looking very nice if I do say so myself. Natasha and Pepper walked down the stairs of the pool, Clint woof whistled at them as they made their way to the deep side of the pool, I smiled at them widely. I saw Steve give me a dirty look from the corner of my eye. Then after a while we were all drunk, except Steve. I stumbled over to Bruce.

"Ask him, if he would like to go out on a date."

He blushed, "He would just laugh and say no..."

"Thor, Come here for a moment please." and he made his way over to us and stood smiling.

"YES?"

I laughed as Bruce turned a deeper shade of red, "Bruce wanted to ask you a question, but he is too afraid to ask in fear of rejection. Would you hear him out?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I looked at Banner, and he started to say what he needed to, stumbling over the sentence, finally getting out, "I- uhh I was wondering-uhh- if you- um would like to go on a date with me." He blurted out all at once.

Thor smiled widely, "I would love that very much.!"

"Really," Bruce asked unsure.

"Yes, when?"

I walked away giving them their privacy, I went to where Loki and Clint were arm wrestling, with Pepper and Natasha watching. I looked for Steve and saw him sitting in the hot tub, eyes closed and laying back against the edge. I watched as the water cascaded off him and shuddered. I went to walk over to him when everyone came over to tell me they were going to bed, I said okay and good night and told Pepper she could use the guest room. She smiled and nodded then walked into the house with the others, leaving me and Steve outside on the balcony alone. He did not seem to know about everyone leaving so I walked over to him. I plopped down in the water loudly, and he jumped.

"Sorry hehe." I smile broadly.

"Are you drunk?"

I scoffed at that, "No, just in a good mood. Is that okay?" I felt like he was pissed off at me, but what had I done?

"I'm- sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just..."

"You just?" I stared him in the eyes, but he would not meet my gaze.

"I feel like you mean more to me then you should and I hate that I get upset when you look at Pepper with that look." Steve blurted all at once.

I was shocked, I could not believe what he had just told me, 'Was he confessing that he likes me?'

"Now I made it weird, I'm sorry, I'll go, sorry, just forget what I said.." He stood up and went to get out of the hot tub.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down towards me, he landed next to me. "What are you trying to say Steve?"

He blushed, "I- I didn't say anything." I gave him a look and was about to say something. "I don't get why you'd let me sleep in the bed with you, in my mind that meant something, and I just do not know if you did it because you needed someone there or if you need me there.," He emitted.  
I smiled, finally understanding what he meant. "If anyone else would have come in my room I would not have let them stay.."


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: First kiss? hehe

Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers

A/N: yes i realize that this is a super short chapter, but it just felt right to end it here! REVIEW ARE NEEDED!

* * *

Xx-Steve-xX

I looked Tony right in the eye, "Are you serious"

"A hundred percent there Cap, if it wasn't for you I would not have wanted them in my room, I feel like somehow you could help, I felt like you were the only one that could help," Tony blushed.

I could not tell if the blush was just the heat in the hot tub or if it was him, either way it was more than adorable.

"I feel you are the only one that could take care of me, if I let down the walls I guard so deeply. You, Steve, are the only one I want to let in."

And in that moment I realized just how much I meant to him, everything else seemed not to mean anything, the fact that he would say this to me meant more than he could imagine. And with that thought I could think of nothing better to do then hug him, so I did. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close.

"You have no idea what that means to me Tony."

He smiled, "I have an idea."

I hugged him closer to me and sighed, it felt nice to have someone in my arms, to have some to hold. I liked it and before I could become aware of what was happening Tony was in my lap and holding me tightly, I held back just as tightly.

"Tony?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Cap?" he looked up at me, smooth brown eyes full of emotion.

I looked at him, at his lips, then up to his eyes, it seemed that he knew what I wanted but I wanted to ask anyways, "Can I?"

"Of course." he smiled.

We met somewhere in the middle and our lips touched, before I could ponder it further, Tony responded immediately, surprising me. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined. I slowly let my tongue run a crossed his bottom lip and Tony opened his mouth with a low moan. We parted and I sighed, 'That was amazing..'

"Is it always like that?" I asked quietly.

"Not for me," he smiled.

We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like for ever. I looked at him and smiled, "On one condition," having known what he was thinking.

"And what is the Cap?" he winked.

I blushed "We take it steady, I am not the one for one nightstands, and you call me Steve. Cap is to formal."

He laughed, "I had no intention to jump down your pants '_Steve_' I can hold a relationship, its just never found someone worth keeping, and I get to call you what ever I want," he smirked.

I sighed, "Fine."

There was a long silence, "So Steve Rogers, would you go on a date with me on Friday, at 7?"

I blushed and smiled, "I would love to."

"Well then, that made my night, come on, lets get to bed, it is 3 a.m." he stood up pulling me with him by my hand, it felt right, I liked it.

"Sure," we walked through the hallway, dripping water everywhere . We reached my room and he pushed me into it. And told me to take a shower, he would take his and meet me in the kitchen. I said okay, and got to work, he left to take a shower in his room.

After taking a shower and getting time to think about our situation, I could not help but to just smile. I was truly happy for the first time since I was thawed out. I heard the padding of feet in the hallway and I was met with a view, Tony had a pair of sweat pants, just barley hugging his hips, no shirt on and water slowly running down his chest, his ark was foggy and water was falling quickly off of it. I followed the water down his chest to where it went over his abs, not a severely defined as mine, but impressive nonetheless. I looked up at his face, his unruly brown locks were stuck to his forehead, and his goatee freshly trimmed, and in that second I realized why every women in the world had a thing for him. He was seriously handsome, and I could not tear my eyes away from him.

"Earth to Captain, hello?" He was waving his hands around.

I chuckled, "Sorry, just enjoying the view..."

He laughed, "I am pretty sure that my view is better." He smiled earnestly.

I laughed, "So why did you want to be here," referring to the kitchen.

"I wanted a drink before I went to bed."

He proceed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Looked back at me and made his way to the bar stool that was next to the one that I was standing next to. I sat in the one next to me and he took of the drink then handed it to me. I also took a drink.

"Hey, uhh can I sleep with you?" I looked at him and he was innocent to the boot.

"Any thing you want."

"Oh anything, uhh humm,"

And I immediately stopped him, "Okay not anything."

"Then that means I can't cuddle?" he made a pouty face. "Do you not trust my word Steve, I said I would not rush it and I wont, I promise." he looked serious.

So I smiled. "Fine, I would love to cuddle Tony."

He smiled and jumped up "Then onward to sleep," He said dramatically. And he ran down the hall to my room, I followed, smiling._ 'This is going to be fun.' _I laughed when I got to my room, he was hiding under the covers and I flopped on the bed next to him which in turn almost mad him fall of the bed, but I caught him and brought him to my chest, I hugged him close. I sighed, content with the felling of the day coming to the end.

"Good night Tony."

He looked at me, "I don't even get a good night kiss?" he smiled.

I laughed and grabbed the back of his neck, bring his lips down to mine. It was chaste, lots of emotion, but chaste. We parted and he snuggled up to my chest, wrapping his arm around my waist. I put my arm over him and closed my eyes, '_I could get used to this._'

* * *

I need the reviews guys, how am i supposed to know if you like where i am going with the story, i need something to tell me you like or dislike, i mean its not that hard guys.


	7. Chapter 7 UPDATE!

**OKAY! I ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER! BACK DROP! SERIOUSLY! PLEASE RE READ!**

Warnings: Rated M for language, and MALE/MALE torture

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS... sadly, if i did it would be a lot less hetero

AN: **I have added a big part to this. So that it makes more sense in the long run.**

OKAY GUYS! i am super sorry i took so long to update, My bad, my bad. Please enjoy this chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay I know that I have done a couple of some small all POV things, and this entire chapter will be done in all POV. That means, everyone talks, and everyone thinks. I will make it so there are no "I" pronouns, TRY! lol I am not good at this. My English grade says so.

OH WELL GAVE UP HAFT WAY THROUGH! UGH!

BTW: Report are made by our very own Doctor Bruce Banner.!

* * *

Xx-Tony-xX

_I was walking around a green expanse of land, lush grass swaying lightly in the breeze when I saw it. A missile, a Jericho. That's when I caught my self thing What the Hell? They were all destroyed, I made sure of that, I destroyed them with, with, fuck with what. Then out of know where I feel it blow up. I am thrown a crossed the space, jumping to a new one, the desert. I can feel the sun beating down on my back. I think that for a second I am having a dream about becoming, fuck, god, who? Becoming who?! But then my life is turned upside down. I see Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper in the distance. I yell to them to help. I say that I am bleeding and need help. But all they do is turn around and walk away. I see Steve take one last glance towards me, before walking away with the others. I do not understand the feelings I am experiencing at the moment. Everything is just so messed up. Who am I? Where am I? God who are they. I see them, men in arid dress, tan in color. There beside me in minutes. I am just lying on my stomach, and I can feel my chest bleeding. It hurts, much like the time that I was giving the, the, what was it called. I can't take the time to feel my chest to see what was really there. No I can't their already to me, right next to me in fact. I want to move away, but I can't I can't move. This has happened before, twice. God when will this stop happening. When will what stop happening? God why do I feel like I am forgetting something. Dammit! Their are carrying me now. Slowly dragging me into a dark room. Seemingly oblivious to my bleeding chest. They tie my hands up. To the ceiling, it hurts to be in this position. Then it goes on, and on, and on. The beating, the drowning, the cutting, the Pain. It slowly starts to fade away, ever so slowly. _

_I lurch foreword, I am alone, alone, where is everyone? Who would be here? No one I could think of, no one that shares my life with me, what life though, there is just existence. Nothing in context. I look for nothing, nothing finds me. _

"_Help... Help me... Get me out,"_

Xx-All POV-xX

When Tony slept with Steve he usually slept soundly, the nightmares at bay. Steve as well. But something was different this night. After just going to bed about four hours ago. Tony sat up, not awake, but very, very afraid. This sudden movement cased Steve to jump up and wake. First Tony was just mumbling incoherently, then words started to finally form.

"Help... Help me... Get me out," he had his head in his hands, almost in a ball, yet not.

"Tony, hey it is okay, I am here, do not worry." Steve was just rubbing Tony's shoulders trying to rouse him with out scaring him to bad.

But Tony was not having any of it. He would flinch, and crawl away, so Steve finally gave up on touching him. He decided to talk instead.

"Tony, hey what is wrong. Tony I am right here."

But all Tony would answer back with was an occasional, "Help.. don't leave me here. Please come look for me."

When Steve realized that he could do nothing to stir Tony he told J.A.R.V.I.S. to get Bruce and the others. Steve hoped Bruce would be able to get something out of Tony or even be able to access what was really happening to Tony.

It was about ten minutes before Bruce was in the room, he had apparently gotten dressed, because who slept in khakis and a button up shirt. When he came in his face was passive, but as soon as he saw Tony, who was now on the edge of the bed and crying softly into his arms, his face betrayed sadness.

"What happened?" Bruce asked questionably.

Steve answered quickly. "First we were just sleeping then out of nowhere he jumped up and started to mumbling about needing help. Bruce, what is wrong with him."

Bruce frowned. "I don't know. Something might have triggered something, Steve after all he went through, did you except him to come through unscathed?"

This thought seemed to startle Steve to the bone. What if something serious had really happened?

At this time Natasha an Clint walked in and saw the state Tony was in and frowned a little. Interrupting the words about to flow from Clint's lips and the thoughts in Steve's brain, Bruce spoke up.

"Come on lets get him to the hospital."

And they did, or tried.

To say the least it took Bruce, Steve, _and _Clint to get Tony in the car. He was struggling and screaming and flailing around. By the time they got him to the car, he was tried out and plaint to their ministrations.

XXX

-in the hospital-

They had all been briefed on Tony's case. It seemed that he had something similar to PDSD. Steve knew this well, lots of men in the army got it. It was caused by a serious traumatic event it was easily treated, some pills and you were on your way, or for the serious cases taking pills every day. Or so they thought. But it seemed that Tony took to no treatment that was given to him. No amount of pills, talking, or even special drugs were helping him. He just stayed the same. Quiet and blank, something none of the team was used to. They were used to sarcastic and loud Tony Stark. But not this. Natasha had tried a couple of times to strike fear into this blank sheet that was once Tony. But all that happened was lots of flinching. This made Natasha sad, though she would not admit that in front of a firing squad. Clint tried to make Tony laugh, whether with simple funny jokes or perverted banter, that used to make Tony smile and play along.

But Nothing.

Nothing happened.

The doctors, after working into the late day with no results, told the team that there was nothing they could do. And that they should return him home. They wanted a progress report every week unless something serious happened

XXX

(One Week Later)

"_Report on: Anthony Stark,_

_He has yet to show anything of his former self, blood pressure normal and heart beat normal. J.A.R.V.I.S. has noticed that there has been an increases in vitals sign in the night, has been found out that he is having nightmares. Everything normal, nothing has changed since going to the hospital._

_Only eats if he sees it being cooked, only drinks if gotten it himself._

_Report summary: Nothing has changed."_

XXX

(One Week Later)

"_Report on: Anthony Stark,_

_Blood pressure normal and heart beat normal, but J.A.R.V.I.S. has noticed that the nightmares are starting to die down. _

_Only eats if he sees it being cooked, Starting to drink drinks that are not opened, progress? Or just getting used to us?._

_Report summary: Little has changed."_

XXX

(Two Months Later.)

_Report on: Anthony Stark,_

_Everything is going quite good considering. He is eating and drink things we give him, as long as he sees someone try it first, mostly Steve. It seems even after all the things that have happened, he seems to trust Steve the most, out of habit or just him? Can't quite be told yet. Today we are trying something again. Taking Tony down to his lab, we have done this before, but it seems as though he doesn't like it and that he truly doesn't want to be down there. So we gave up on forcing him down to his former lab. We, no Steve, thinks it might do something this time. Because the last time we let him go down there was when he had just come home form the hospital, noting happened. Steve thinks that now that Tony is a little more responsive that something might happen. _

_Will come back with progress if any is made._

_Summary Report: Optimistic on what will happen._

XXX

Xx-Steve-xX

We are going to try something different today, I wanted to bring Tony down to lab. Thinking maybe giving his life back to him might stir something deep inside him.

I went to the living room where he was sitting. He was staring at the TV not really watching what was going on, but not just staring into space either. I made my feet heavier when I walked, because he jumps if he doesn't know your coming. He looks over to me as I sit down. I smile, he nods and goes back to the TV. I wonder if he knows how much this hurts. I dismiss that quickly and tap him on the shoulder, a gesture I use often to get his attention.

He looks over at me and I stand up, "Come with me?"

I start walking away and he follows, he always follows. I let my mind drift while heading the small way to his lab. He has done little in the past couple months that could be considered as recovery. But progress is progress right? I have tried everything to get him to come back to me and the others. I have even tried to woo him, as horrible as that is. I give him much more attention then needed, but he seems, in his own little way, that he likes it.

I stop in front of the door, now joined by Natasha, Bruce, and Clint. I entered in the pass code, being the only other one that knows it besides Tony himself. I hope this will work, but I don't try to get my hopes up to high, _'What if this doesn't work? What if I never have him back.' _These thoughts always tend to stay in my mind consistently. The door opens with a _whoosh. _I look back at Tony nervously, I am meant with an somewhat excited look, '_of course the idiot would remember the whoosh of a door and not me.' _But I smile, it is something.

I look around and he follows with almost a happy pep in his step. This is amazing, I didn't think this would work. Then we get to that part of the tour that I was dreading and anticipating. His suit, The Iron Man suit. I sigh and head over to it. I stand somewhat to the side as the others are behind Tony, who is now directly in front of the suit. He looks at his, smiles, and reaches his hand out. He then proceeds to touch the chest of the suit where his arc would shine through. Then with his other hand he grabs his arc, a gesture that has happened more than can be counted since all of this had happened.

Then for about ten seconds, he just stands there. Then all of a sudden, he frowns his brows together, and then just drops. Like a sack of potatoes.

I am quickly able to grab him before he hits the ground and I carry him to the old couch that he keeps in the lab. I softly sit him down on it.

I shake him a little, worried about what happened, "Tony, hey Tony. Dammit, fuck." I starting to sound urgent.

I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes when Tony looks up at me and frowns. And I start to think that nothing has changed.

"Sorry Cap, I have missed you."

And then the tears fall. I couldn't stop them, I grabbed him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around me and suddenly I had him back. I had Tony Stark back.

"Bout time, starting to get worried I would not have my best friend back," Clint says. "Took you long enough,"Bruce added. Natasha just smiled.

_***REVIEW PLEASE***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers, but if I did they would never get dressed.**

**Warnings: Shameless Fluff, man kissing lol**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG SO SO SO SORRY, please forgive me? I am sorry.**

**I hope you like this chapter, because I do.! hehe.**

**Well R&R Love you guys.!**

* * *

Xx-Tony-xX

I smiled at Clint, "Well-"

"Shut up and continue hugging me dammit."

So I did, I grabbed Steve and buried my head in his neck and held him as close as I could.

"I am sorry Steve."

"You are here now that is all that matters." Steve smiled brightly.

I smiled back and we continued hugging for a good five minutes.

"I am hungry," my stomach emphasized that with a hearty growl.

They all laughed around me. Steve picked me up and started carrying me to the kitchen.

"Steve as much as I love to be manhandled, I can walk." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, and smiled.

He laughed but did not set me down. We made it to the kitchen and he put me on my feet, making sure that I was able to stand before he left me to start making some food. I glanced at the clock wondering what time it was, 6:32 to be exact. I smiled, I was seriously ready for some food; I was starving. I sat down in the living room adjacent to the kitchen and was joined by Bruce, next to me, Clint, and Natasha, who occupied the love seat. I smiled for the up-tenth time today, happy to be with my family again. Yes, family, something that I have been wanting for a long time. Then out of no where I heard a crash on the balcony outside. Everyone jumped up, ready to fight when we heard it. I kind of just jumped and froze, but hey, fuck if I was fighting.

"BRUCE, I HAVE COME TO SEE IF THE MAN OF IRON IS BETTER. HAS THERE BEEN ANY DIFFREANCE? Thor's yelling rattled my bones, but it made me happy to know that he was concerned.

I walked to the door of the balcony, "Hey Blondie, could you keep it down?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Last time I visited, you were quite ill, feeling better?"

"Yes Thor, much better, thank you. Care to join us for dinner?"

"Of course, who would pass up on a delicious, home cooked meal?"

"Okay, come in then, Loki are you coming?"

"I guess," He said quietly.

I smiled, "Thank you for coming."

"I only came because Thor forced me to."

But I knew that he did not mean that, I smiled, it felt nice to be finally happy, not numb and cold, hopefully it stays this way. I walked in behind Loki, it seemed that Steve was making a very thick stew. And god did it smell fucking amazing. I found my self now squished in between Bruce and Thor, with Loki sitting next to Thor. Squished but still quite happy.

Thor was looking all lovey doevy at Bruce and I went red. _Oh my god... that's adorable. :)_

I got up and gave them the excuse that I was going to help Steve with dinner. They nodded and I made my way to the kitchen and stood next to Steve, "Do you need any help?"

He jumped and looked at me, then smiled, "Shit-, uhh yeah, sure."

I laughed, "What do you need help with?"

"You could cut the onions and the carrots and stuff," he gestured to the veggies.

I nodded and got a knife from the drawer. I shuddered, it stirred feelings in me that I didn't really want to have right at this moment. Steve looked at me eyeing the knife. He was about to say something but I stopped him with a smile and a nod. I walked over to the cutting board where the veggies were and I started the task of cutting them as well as I could.

Steve walked up behind me quite loudly as if to tell me he was there and I giggled, "Calm down big foot."

"I- I just- just wanted to make sure I didn't scare you." I could not see his face but I was sure that he had major puppy dog eyes going on.

"I know, I know. Calm down, I did not mean anything by it. You know what they say about big feet?"

"What do they say about big feet?" by this time in the conversation he had made his way back to the stew and was stirring it.

"If you don't know, I am not saying anything."

I heard a laugh come from the living room. I assumed it was Clint

"Clint so help me god if you tell him."

"I wont say a word, but it is rather amusing that he is so innocent."

That statement made me laugh, "Leave the Cap to his innocence. Not many people have it anymore."

"I am not all that innocent, Tony, I know plenty. Oh an give me those veggies."

I grabbed the cutting board and brought it over to Steve. "Sure Steve, sure."

He frowned at me then took the board from me. "These are beautifully cut Tony."

"Thanks," I smiled big.

"Okay dinner has about ten minutes, what should we do 'till then?"

This time Clint was the first to speak up, "do any of you know what anime is?"

I scoffed, "Only ones who shouldn't know what it is Steve, Loki, and Thor. Other than that you would have know about it unless you live under a rock."

Natasha spoke up, "henti, yaoi, and yuri are a guilty pleasure of mine, Not like that pervert, god."

I laughed as Clint got red.

"I have heard of it, I like Shonen side of anime." Bruce said softly.

"I agree, why bring it up though, Clint?"

He nodded, "Why don't we watch some, bring Thor, Loki, and to get Steve up to date on it."

"That sounds fun, we should go by genre. Yeah, that sounds awesome. Let's do it."

Steve smiled, generally intrigued by the idea of watching something he has never seen. "Okay, that sounds fun le-"

-BEEEPPPP-

"And that's the timer, Lets Eat!"

XXX

We were all sitting around the table conversing and have a good time. I couldn't help but to be happy. I mean everything I wanted was right here.

"Tony, SHEILD is going to want you to come in and do an evaluation, they don't know about you being better yet."

"Yeah I understand. I'll get to it tomorrow. And hey guys I hate to disappoint but I am about to fall asleep, mind if we hold out on that anime marathon?"

"I don't have a problem with it, I say we should all get a nice amount of sleep, then start the marathon tomorrow night, after Tony's appointment." Steve sounded excited.

XXX

We finished eating and cleaning up and I was feeling a ton better after dinner.

"Welp good night." I smiled and waved to everyone. "I am turning in early."

I started walking away when, "Steve aren't you going with him?" Clint asked giggling like a school girl.

"I was going to get a few chores done first," He seemed nervous about sleeping with me, but I brushed it off.

"It's fine Steve, do what you need to do. I am going to bed now though." I smiled, trying not to show the hurt in my voice and face.

Steve nodded and I left, not even hiding the disappointed shrug my shoulders gave and the way my feet dragged a little more than they needed to.

Xx-Steve-xX

I watched as Tony slumped away, I didn't want to upset him I'm just afraid of something happening again. Tony has been sleeping in his room and me in mine when he was sick. Something deep down inside me told me that if we slept together that maybe something would go wrong. I was taken out of my thoughts by Clint calling my name. I looked over to him.

"Exactly why aren't you going to bed with him?"

"Because I have to do things," I said blatantly.

"Like?"

That caught me off guard, "I have to put dinner away, clean the dishes, take out the trash..."

"And what makes you think that we can't do it, I mean its his first night being back, I doubt he wants to be alone. I mean I am not telling you to sex him up, just be there for him. I know I am not always the most lovey doevy compared to most, but I think the best thing for him would be you being there for him."

And then it struck me, Clint had a point, maybe I did need to be there for him. "Thanks Clint, you got this then," pointing to the mess of dinner.

Natasha came up behind him, "Yeah we got it big man. You go on."

I smiled and said thank you and made my way to the hallway when I heard Clint yell, "And use protection and be careful honey."

For some reason this flustered me more than it should. I brushed it off and I went to Tony's bedroom.

"Tony?"

I heard a muffed come in. Then for the second time I felt nervous to be around him. But I went in any way. I opened the door and was met with the sight of Tony sprawled out on the bed in his red boxers, barley clinging to his hips and his arc brightly lighting the room. It was a warm glow that I missed. I let my eyes gaze from his muscular calves up to his well toned thighs, to the details of his righteous hips and seductively taut abdomen, up his chiseled chest and bulging biceps. To stop at his face, nicely trimmed goatee to his nose to his chocolate brown eyes, then back down to his lips which were full and slim all at once. When I finally took in his full face I realized that he was staring at me with a questioning look. I shrugged.

"Not every day I get to stare at the most beautiful thing in the world."

That made Tony smile, "I'm sure you look in the mirror everyday to do your hair."

That made me blush, "Really though, Tony your amazing, in every way."

He smiled and opened his arms, I took the request and before I got into the bed I striped down to my boxers and then got in bed and hugged Tony to me. He huffed and hugged me back.

I heard a muffled sound, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I wanna kiss you."

That made me blush, but I leaned my head down at touched my forehead to his and gently put my lips to his. Tony responded immediately kissing back fiercely. I bit at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. And was granted with a breathy moan and a hot mouth. I ran my tongue over his teeth then his tongue, we fought, neither of us really trying. After the onset of ferocity, it settled down into just pecks, then I kissed his check and eyes and forehead. Tony was smiling and I found it contagious. I smiled and starred at him. He stared back, and I gave him one last kiss.

"Good Night."

"Good Night..."

He buried his head into my neck and murmured something.

"Hum?"

"I love you."

I smiled wide and held him close, "I love you too.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and Please Review! :D**


End file.
